


The Desert Wolves M.C.

by DaughterOfMayhem, Purple_StormDragon



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/F, F/M, Ladies on Motorcycles, Outlaws
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfMayhem/pseuds/DaughterOfMayhem, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_StormDragon/pseuds/Purple_StormDragon
Summary: Maya Alvarez, the Niece to the president of the Oakland charter of the Mayans, left town eleven years ago. After over a decade later, she decides to come home but she doesn’t come alone. Dragging her own MC with her, she decides to settle in Charming.
Relationships: Chibs Telford/Original Female Character(s), Happy Lowman/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Marcus Alvarez
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	The Desert Wolves M.C.

Maya _ age 10.  
_

_Maya grew up an only child, but she knew that her Padre and Tio loved her. Her cousin Esai and Maya’s looks, were similar enough. With blue eyes, softly tanned skin and brown hair, that they could pass for siblings and treated each other as such. They were hard men, and she knew that they did not always do good things. But she loved them both, and they called her their Princesa. They tried to keep the darker parts of their lives free of her, to let her be a innocent as long as possible. But as a child that was almost obsessed with what was going on around her, she knew more than they liked her to and Esai always heard about things from her.  
  
_

_Her cousin Esai was a constant companion, as their fathers were often together. Their Motorcycles almost always side by side, in the driveway. Esai was only a little older then she was, and they were good friends as well as family. Maya was determined, that she could do whatever he could and often succeeded. Never one to wear a dress, unless she had too, She was always ran around in shorts or jeans.  
_

_After a day running around and getting into minor scrapes with Esai in the neighborhood, they had returned to his house and were sitting down to eat when their fathers came in and beelined to the tv. Switching it to the news, she listens to the man report about a man the was riding his motorcycle, got hit by a truck. Looking away from the tv, she is preoccupied with the dinner that is put in front of her. So she didn’t see the look that her father and uncle shared. The problems of the men, not touching their children._

_A couple of days pass by, and everything seemed normal to Maya. She had had a long day and had split with Esai as school finished for the day. She had left him to hang with friends and headed home. But at she got closer to her house, she paused in her track as she saw a police cruiser pared on the street outside her house and her uncles motorcycle in the driveway. The feeling of dread settled deep in her gut and she had to force herself to walk inside.  
_

_she was silent as she left her backpack by the door and walked into the kitchen, seeing her uncle Marcus at the table with two cops that belonged to the car out the front. Now Maya was a smart girl, growing up in the club, she saw and heard things that she had no business to. But with one look at her uncle and the absence of her father, she put two and two together. Falling to her knees, her eyes filled with tears. It broke over her like a tidal wave, that she would never see her father again. Never greet him in the morning, never say goodnight before going to bed. Never see him proud, that she was getting good grades at school, or even hug him just because she could. Her dad was gone.  
_

_she hadn’t noticed that Marcus had joined her on the floor and wrapped his arms around her. Numb and broken, she shook her head as she sobbed and Marcus silently crying as he held her. The police quietly leaving after they had given their condolences and left.  
  
it was on that day, on the kitchen floor of her house, that something broke inside her. That dimmed the light that she had inside her, and in her grief, she didn't seem to care._

_Maya age 15_

It was on her fifteenth birthday, that Marcus had got her her bike. A Honda Shadow that needed to be fixed up, but it was something that she could use as a way to stop thinking and just do. Fixing up her bike, let her mindlessly just be. A way to disengage from the anger and pain that had been almost a constant companion. A darkness that had grown into a part of her, and would always be. 

_Years had passed since her lost her father, and been taken in by her uncle. Years since Marcus had treated her like a daughter, and started to teach her how to survive. Esai Learning right along side her, Marcus taught them both how to defend themselves in his world. Since the death of her father, her uncle and cousin, were the only blood family that she had left. After she had turned fourteen, she had started to grow into herself. Growing out of her gawky kid body, and hinting at what she would become as a woman._  
  


_Family being important to him, Marcus decided that he couldn’t leave her defenseless. He taught her to fight, to shoot and let them both see a little of his world. Maya grew to wield her blades competently, and shoot just as well. A harder person, then the child that she was. She had put walls up, that only her family saw behind. She learned that her uncle was the president of a motorcycle club, that his boys were always ready to help the family. But she knew that they weren’t always on the right side of the law, that they were outlaws.  
  
Her uncle must have seen the darkness in her, because he was the one teaching her. She had grown up in the club, but her was hesitant to let her see every dark crack and corner of his club. But she was watchful, quiet and saw more then he wanted her to. With her cold blue eyes, he started to call her his pequeno coyote affectionately. The club treated her like a princess and she let them. Treating them with the respect and love that she showed her uncle, and their President.   
  
_

_As she grew, Maya spent a lot of time in the clubhouse. Darkened corners being her haven, she found if she was quiet, no one thought to take notice of her. She could over hear what was going on with the club, as she worked on her homework. She often heard if someone had betrayed the club or if the Mayans hitter had someone that he needed to get information from. Comfortable in their club house, they sometimes let it slip they got frustrated they had trouble remaking whoever they had.  
_

_Like now, she looks up as two patched members come in and go up to the bar, talking about the job that was on. Their hitter Trez, was getting frustrated that the rat they had tied up, wasn’t talking. Maya’s cold blue eyes met Trez’s across the room and she smiles at him. At his nod, she decides to leave her corner_ _and join them at the bar to start a conversation.  
  
_

_“Trez, hows it going?” Trez was a friend, after he had helped Marcus with trading her up. They often talked and if she asked him, he would tell her what the club had him doing. She was truly trusted but the club and they all knew that she would never betray her fathers club._  
  


_”You know how it is Maya, how you been?” At his question, Maya just gives him a small smirk. She knew that he knew, that she’d overheard their conversation. their familiarity, has her asking outright.  
  
_

_“If you’re having trouble making the rat squeal, would you let me have a go?” Looking up at him, she could see that he wasn’t really surprised by her asking. Trez knew that she could be trusted with club secrets and he trusted her to have his back. But he also knew that this wasn’t going to leave him on Marcus’s good side. Giving her a considering look, he offers a deal_

_“look Maya, I know that you wanna prove yourself and I know that you can do this. So I will let you try at it...if you are the one that tells your Uncle how we got the rat to squeal.” Thinking over it for a moment, she knew that Marcus would be a little pissed that she was getting involved. But she nodded anyway.  
  
_

_“Deal. Lead the way.” Slamming his shot back, Trez nodded at her to follow him. Leading them out to the row of bikes outside, Maya mounts her own ride and they roar away from the clubhouse. Trez leading them through town and to the outskirts. It isn’t long before they stop their bikes around the back of a warehouse in the middle of nowhere.  
  
_

_freeing her hair from her helmet, she runs her fingers through it to loosen it more, as she hangs the helmet off her handlebars. Leaving the row of bikes, she follows them inside. As Maya passes through the door, she lets herself slip into the calm state of mind she finds herself talking on when she does club work.  
  
_

_It takes a moment for her eyes adjust to the darkened room, Trez flicking on a dull bulb that offers just enough to see the lone bloody figure tied down to a chair. Maya’s cold blue eyes take in the attempts of Trez’s to draw the information out of him. Is bloody face and dark purple and blue bruises marking his chest and arms.  
  
It is when his eyes find hers, that he realizes they brought a girl with them and he laughs them. “You brought a little girl with you, to do something that you can’t?” Smirking at them with his busted lip, he shakes his head. “You will get nothing from me Puta.”_

_Smirking herself, Maya looked away to the all of the building and walked around. Finding little things that she could use to inflict pain. Gathering them on her walk around the large room, she picked up a packet of toothpicks from the table by he corner, a long length of barbed wire a lighter, a small knife that had a serrated edge she pulled from her waistband and a small bottle bleach.  
_

_coming back with her items of choice, she lays them out one by one just by the chair. It is when she is done, that Maya finally speaks. “Now I know that you think they are stupid for bringing a little girl, but they know me and how creative I can get. Now, I believe that you think that I can’t get you to talk, but I hope that you don’t for awhile yet. I want you to hold out, that is what makes it fun for me. I want you to scream.”_

_Her cold eyes glint in the poor lightas she speaks, and she notices that he isn’t smiling anymore. Not knowing how to take this girl, and her calmly insane threats.  
_

_Her eyes fully adjusted now, she nods at Trez and he goes to close the door for her to get started. The two patched members staying close so they could ask their questions as they need, and let her do her thing. It was probably a good idea for them to stay, she didn’t want to go overboard and kill him before she made him squeal.  
_

_Picking up the barbed wire, she starts to wrap it around his chest and ribs. Waiting on his exhale, she pulls it tight and keeps him from even the chance of a full breath and keeps wrapping it so the barbs pierce his body all over. Her eyes taking in the blood pooling around the barbs and dropping to the dirty floor, and splashing it with colour._  
  


_sure that the wire wouldn’t unravel, she comes to stand at his side hustles watching as he tries to keep his groans of pain from escaping his lips. Right now, she let him try to gather his resolve. Now that she could see what he could endure before she broke him. If not for the pain, then for how long she could keep his pain high enough to seem that he would surely go crazy from it_.

_Checking his hands were restrained tightly, she picks up the packet of toothpicks. Taking out two, she pins his right thumb and slowly but firmly, pushes it up under his nail. It was at this he loses his battle, to keep his sounds of pain from them. The second toothpick, she puts under his pointer fingernail._

_“There now. You will learn that girls, can be more dangerous then you could ever imagine. Every breath that you take to scream, the barbs will stab into you further. Every flex of your fingers, no mater how small, you will feel the splinters under your nails.”  
_

_She could see the sweat at his brow start to bead, and she was impassive to it. But it was a heady feeling, to have someone’s life in your hands and control how much pain you can make them feel. Stepping back a little, she let her words sink in a moment. It also gave him a moment to get his bearings, only just starting, she didn’t want him to quit her fun now._

_Taking two more toothpicks, she does the same to the left thumb and pointer. This time she twisted it into place, under his nails. His breaths hissing out between his teeth, it was obvious that he was trying valiantly to handle that pain that, in his mind, a little girl was dealing out to him. He was a man, he should he stronger. But that was going to bring her joy. That no matter how big and strong he thought he was, she could make him groan, hiss, sweat and cry out in pain._  
  


_Five hours later, each finger had a splinter under the nail, she had more barbed wire wrapped around his legs, bleach dripped onto the bloody barbs on his chest and ribs, his toenails had been ripped off, and various patches of skin now had cuts from her small knife. Leisurely, she had inflicted her damage, controlled his pain and broken him down._

_With the nod from Trez, She plunged her blade into his throat and twisted it into his carotid artery and quickly avoided the splash of blood. Not that it mattered much as she already had various patches of blood on her clothes and shoes. Wiping her knife clean, and heading out to her bike. The men telling her to head back to the clubhouse and clean up, giving thanks for the help._  
  


_Pulling on her riding jacket, Maya straddled_ _her bike and took off the the clubhouse. The freedom of riding mixing with the height had sustained from what happed in the warehouse. Knowing that she would have to tell Marcus what She had done, mixing with the thoughts that if given the chance, she would do it again. The high that she got from the control, was only part of it. It was also the need to protect and help her family._  
  


_Maya age 22._

_Wind blows the locks of hair that had come loose of her long braid, as she rides her bike down the road. Her best friend and her Sargent at arms, right at her side. They were on their way to the bar that they owned, after spending the afternoon dealing with the girls at the studio. Sure they made them money, but goddamn, porn girls are just frustrating with their imagined dramas. Don’t mistake her, they were good girls. They just liked making mountains out of mole hills.  
  
_

_Finally free, Ivy and herself, slow their bikes to a stop outside of their bar. The Blue Moon was one of the most popular stops with the passing bikers. Maya loved the bar, it reminded her of the clubhouse that she grew up in. Motorcycle pictures and memorabilia lined the walls here and there, and a jukebox in corner. It was home to them, as well as a source of income.  
  
_

_It has been three years since she left Oakland with Ivy, and made a home here. After forging a reputation in Oakland as the Coyote and Esai prospecting, deep down she felt left behind. The Mayans would never let a girl join the club, no matter if her uncle was president, or how much she had done for them. Maya let her reputation grow with her frustration, and she focused on her education. Her best friend Ivy, keeping her mostly sane.  
  
_

_Meeting Ivy was an accident, that worked out for them both. Maya had been reading and walking at the same time, as she made her way from her bike to the bakery down a couple blocks. She had decided to do some of her homework their, but as she had her eyes in her history homework, she was only half paying attention to the road she was crossing and didn’t hear the car driving towards her. All of a sudden, hands were gripping her arms and yanking her back. Looking up, she sees the car pass and turns to see who had pulled her from the curb._  
  


_Taking in the long dark hair, gray eyes, pale skin and a friendly smile. Maya gave her a genuine smile of thanks, she invited her savior to join her at the bakery. Over the years, Ivy and Maya had gotten into some pretty bad scrapes. Maya doing time for assault with a deadly weapon and Ivy for armed robbery. Eventually, Maya and Ivy decide to get out of Oakland. Marcus had no choice, but to let Maya go. Knowing that she needed to find her own path, he set her up with money to help her on her way.  
  
_

_Falling back into the present, Maya left her helmet on her handlebar and walks inside for a drink with her girls. The Desert Wolves, was the club that Maya and Ivy forged together. All women, they had found their paths crossing some way or another. Maya, the President, with blue eyes, brown hair and dangerous curves. Ivy ‘Alpha’ Landon, with Black hair, gray eyes that could change with how she was feeling and pale skin. Their V.P, Riley ‘Phoenix’ Parker, was on the petite side. With shaggy styled haircut and coloured tattoos on her chest and arms. Lyssa ‘Valkyrie’ Cameron, was their Secretary. A fiery blond, with tanned skin and icy blue eyes. Ammaline ‘Amma’ Cole, was their intelligence officer. The oldest of the women, she had sable coloured hair, and softly tanned skin. Kind and on the gentle side, Amma was like a mother to them.  
  
_

_All of them, and a few more were all waiting for them to arrive. It was Friday night and time for party. The bar was filled with the Wolves and more that were passing through and stopped for a drink. The locals knew that the Desert Wolves May be all women, but they were vicious and weren’t to be messed with. All had done time for various things, but all the patched members will or had bled for the club. Maya instilling in them, that the club was family and family takes care of their own.  
  
_

_heading to the bar, one of the prospects had a shot of Jack and a beer waiting for her. Slamming back the shot, she leaves the glass on the bar and takes the beer. Looking over the crowd, she sees a small group of bikers in the corner. The same patches on their kutte, she knows they were passing through. One of them caught her eye though. With dark tanned skin, his head shaved and tattoos down his arms, she could sense that he could be a bit of fun.  
  
_

_Keeping her eye on the group, she noticed that he had the respect, if not that, then a little fear of his brothers. A couple times their eyes met, and his dark coal eyes had her stilling. His was the gaze of a predator, one that meant he was a killer. As their stare down dragged on, Maya felt her lips form a little smile and she nodded her head in his direction. One predator acknowledging another.  
_

_Turning back to the bar, she calls one of the prospects. Red, a tall redhead with an athletic body comes immediately. Maya tells her that the groups next round was on the house, and leaves the bar to walk over to the pool table and play a few games with Phoenix and Boone._  
  


_Passing off the cue, Maya leaves the main floor and heads to use the bathroom in the back. Finishing her business, she looks up from washing her hands and huffs. Drying off her wet hands, she releases her hair from the braid hanging over her shoulder. Shaking it loose, her fingers rake through the long brown waves. Satisfied with her appearance, she turns to leave. What was on the other side of the door had her freezing though.  
  
_

_With a closer view, she saw that he was larger then she thought and had muscles in all the right places. She knew that he must have been watching her and saw her leave the main floor. Cocking her brow, she gives him a little smirk. A dangerous glint had his eyes almost looking black, and she decided to see if she could get him to do something other then glare.  
_

_“I didn’t know anyone was waiting, but I would’ve hurried for you.” She would never admit to it, but the dangerous look that he exuded, had heat pooling low in her belly. The life that she led, she knew that a good, steady, law abiding guy, would never be on the table for her. Her family, her life and just her, wasn’t meant for it. She needed the danger, the rush. It was who she was, and maybe she was broken. But she had made peace with it a long time ago.  
  
_

_Looking over her, he finally speaks and his rough raspy voice had her paying attention.  
  
_

_“You think putting on a kutte and riding a bike, makes you an M.C little girl?”_

_As he spoke, she had to refrain from rolling her eyes. She and the ladies that formed the Desert Wolves, had to put up with men and their misogynistic ideas of women wearing a kutte. Deciding to return the question with one of her own, her chin jutted out and her eyes glinted almost coldly.  
_

_”I could ask the same of you. What makes you think that wearing your kutte makes you an M.C? I’ve grown up within a club, I’ve done things that no teenage girl would do, even in their worst nightmares. This club may be young, but each of my members would bleed and spill blood for this club. We’re not like any women you’ve met, you can bet that we’ll match for any man.  
  
_

_Maya wasn’t mad about it, she was almost used to it. It gave her a little thrill that if ever given the chance, she would make men in the past, eat their words. As she spoke though, he stepped towards her and wanting to keep the space between them, she stepped back. Her face expressionless, she was grinning on the inside. Looking at her, men only saw a woman and in most of their eyes, women were weak.  
_

_But in the space of the few moments, she had drew him into the bathroom without him even noticing. She had already made the decision to play with what was possibly fire, so why not just burn.  
  
_

_“You think you can play with the big boys, little girl? You think that you’re tough?”_

_Screw it she thought, just being this close to him, the small bathroom felt hot and her blood heated. Reaching out, she gripped the center of his with white shirt and roughly pulled him to her. She took care to grip only his T-shirt, regardless of his thoughts, she knew to respect his kutte.  
  
_

_As her lips met his, it seemed he was ok with it and onboard with what was happening. Extending his foot back, she heard the door almost slam closed once again, but caring little. His lips were firm and soft as they dueled for control against the other. Their tongues meeting and she flicked hers into his mouth. Stepping them back to wall, she feels his hands slide down her arms and grip both of her wrists and pull them up above her head and pin them there against the wall. His lips leave hers and make their way to her throat, her head falling back to rest on the wall, she felt him grow harder against her belly as he started to grind into her._

_His other hand had slid down to grip her hip, before moving to work her belt undone and open her jeans. Slipping his hand into her panties, his deft fingers found her crease and started working her, spreading her wetness over her. Maya closed her eyes as he started to build up a fire inside her, pushing two fingers inside her, she bit her lip to keep her moans in. He was fast to set her up, but as she was so close, he pulled his hand back.  
_

_Releasing her, his raspy voice was soft near her ear. ”Boots.” As he slid his kutte and T-shirt off, hanging them off the hook on the back of the door.  
_

_  
Still leaning back against the wall, she followed his one word demands as her consent and kicked off her boots. She was a big girl and knew what was happening and she wanted it. No strings, just a willing body and a release_. 

_Her feet free Of her boots and socks, he came in close again. His eyes meeting hers, he peeled her jeans down over her hips and off. Not caring much that she was standing half naked, her eyes glinted in a silent challenge. Accepting it for what it was, he worked his belt loose and freed himself from his jeans. Coming against her again, he grips the back of her thighs and pulls them up to wrap around his waist. Pinning her between the wall and his own body, he start grinding against her core.  
_

_Coating himself with her slick, she rolls her hips against his and her short nails rake down his back to spur him on. Feeling him roll his hips back, she felt him position himself and in a thrust, he was fully inside her.  
  
_

_Pinned against the wall, her head fell back against the wall as he entered her. His length stretching her with a delicious burn, it is a moment before she grips his inked shoulders, needing him to move. Needing more, she urges him to move. Getting the idea, he starts thrusting slow and easy, to coat himself with her juices. Slowly working her up into a heated mess again.  
  
_

_Maya could feel him move inside her and gave her the friction that she wanted, letting the pleasure of their fucking take her over. Her nails raking roughly down his back, she leans and bites the small area at the base of his neck. Almost hard enough to draw blood, he grunts at her assault. Pulling out of her, she feels her feet hit the tiled floor as he spins her to face the wall. Moving to brace herself with her hands, he frees her of her Kutt and shirt as well. Looking over her shoulder at him, he handles them with respect as he hangs them on the back of the door._  
  


_Coming back to her, he smirks as he sees that she hasn’t moved from the position he put her in. Pressing up behind her, he fisted her hair to gently but firmly pull her head back so that she was looking up at the ceiling._  
  


_“That is going to leave a mark, little girl.”_

_Smirking, she anticipates that she got the intended reaction from him. Releasing her hair, she feels him snake his hand around and up between her breasts, to grip her throat. His other arm wraps low around her belly, pulling her against him and he thrusts back into her from behind. Pushing back against him, she hisses in pleasure. The repeated denials, had left her in a mess and she was close to begging.  
_

_His thrusts becoming faster, her orgasm rises and crashes over her hard. Her inner muscles fluttered and clenched around his length. A breathless moment later, he pulled out of her and she feels him finish on her back. To a moment more, before she felt steady enough to leave him at the wall and clean herself up.  
_

_Flushing the paper towel that she used, she turns to pull her clothes back on. Following her lead, he dresses again but she can feel his eyes on her. Straightening her kutte, she glances at him with a questioning look.  
  
_

_“Most bitches try to hang off me, after I fuck them.”_

_At his explanation, she couldn’t hold back a snort and told him._

_”Don’t get me wrong, that was a good fuck and it definitely scratched my itch. But I don’t want strings, I don’t want names or to cuddle after. I’m not like the pussy you’ve had before, I know how it works on the road. You don’t have to worry about that.”_

_After seeing a look of relief in his dark eyes, she nods. Opening the door, she heads down the hall back into the bar. Red having a fresh bottle waiting for her. Nodding, she drinks as she heads back to the pool table where Ivy and Boone were joined by Amma. Ivy grinning at her as she hands her the cue. Knowing exactly why Maya had been taking so long.  
_


End file.
